Green Eyes Don't Lie
by Attention Deficit
Summary: Draco, a master of leaving cold sheets, wants a new challenge in bed, and he finds it tonight in the green eyes of one Harry Potter. WARNING MATURE!


**Green Eyes Don't Lie**

This fic was inspired by the song Green Eyes Don't Lie by Envy On The Coast. You should listen to it to get an even better feel for this fic.

* * *

He's been to so many apartments that this one did not feel different from any of the others. It had the same objects, the same colours, the same feeling of a home, and the same essence of a lonely man wanting connection but only finding it through sex. Each morning though the man they had laid with the night before, was gone before the morning.

Draco Malfoy was one of those men; a man who left cold sheets. He moved from partner to partner through the nights, making men feel both elated and smaller than a grain of sand. He had the power to make the strongest of men beg and weep for what he had to offer. Draco was blessed as a sex god and yet cursed, he believed, to only ever having one night stands. For now, he was okay with that; sure, some nights he felt the loneliness that surrounded him, but every time he started to feel this happen, he made a move on his next bed partner and forgets all about his moment of weakness.

Tonight, it's a man named Ezekiel, who told Draco to scream Zeke. As if Draco would scream someone's name out, as if anyone would ever get that pleasure, that honour, that knowledge of a Malfoy without control. But Draco nodded when 'Zeke' told him this, for Zeke had a great body; a well defined chest, muscles straining at his every movement. Big brown eyes that show emotions Draco is only able to see in other people's reflections, but never his own. Zeke had a strong jaw but lips that were too small for Draco's liking. He wasn't exactly what Draco liked in his men but, for tonight, he would do.

Zeke made the first move, kissing Draco with a rough, mesmerizing kiss, or at least, Zeke tried to make it like that, but Draco was to used to this type of guy, they want all the power and they want to cum last. It was laughable to think that Draco would be the first to orgasm or even do it at the same time as the other male. To lose that control would never happen, and to be a master at what he did, that was all about control. He made men feel what they never had before with just a few movements of his hands.

He would never tell anyone but, at the innermost part of his soul was a hidden want. A want to have someone make him feel like he had made other men feel, someone to come home to after work, someone to cuddle next to without any awkwardness. Ultimately, he just wanted someone to care for him, maybe even love him, like what he saw other couples do.

For now though, Draco would sleep with people to make himself forget all emotion, feel only the pleasure he got from fucking the man of the night. And tonight's man was already moaning under Draco's cunning hands.

'Easy,' Draco thought. 'Why do you keep screwing these easy men, Draco? Is it not time for a challenge?'

Draco assured himself that tomorrow night would be different, a challenge. But for now, he had a man to please, and a reputation to keep.

* * *

Moving through the crowds in his favourite all-men's bar, he analyzed the people as he walked by them. Most of them fit into one of two categories: easy or taken. Where were the challenges?

Draco spent an hour moving through the crowds, dancing and drinking, but mostly trying to pick out the perfect challenge. He saw five candidates that _could_ be a challenge, but none of them were the _perfect_ challenge.

That is, until he moved to the bar for his fourth drink and saw a beautiful man staring at him with the most stunning green eyes. Draco's eyes raked over the man's body, taking note of the way his black jeans and deep green muscle shirt made him look incredibly desirable with the way they clung to his body in all the right places. As Draco's eyes scanned over the man's face they stopped on the lightning bolt scar planted on the other man's forehead.

_Well I did ask for a challenge. _Draco thought as he moved towards Harry Potter.

"Good evening Harry." Draco offered with a sexy smirk.

"Who said you could use my first name, Malfoy?" Harry frowned.

"Why Harry," Draco said as he started to inch closer to Harry and lower his voice with each word. "I always want my lovers to say my name as they orgasm. Do you really think I want to here, 'Damien!' as they reach one of the best orgasms they've ever had?"

"You're going to call out my name tonight." Harry said, and Draco mistook it for a question.

"Or you're going to call out mine." Draco answered with a nod.

Harry paused for a moment and considered the proposition he was receiving. He had always heard how fantastic Draco was in the sac but he also knew how cold he became afterward. Harry hadn't come out tonight to have a one night stand. No, Harry had come out to find a lover, a person to care for him. He believed that it was time to leave all of his loneliness behind and start anew with someone. He was startled to find Draco Malfoy of all people at this particular male bar, especially since he had gained something of a crush on the man once the war had ended and he had realized he was a homosexual. Harry had buried the feelings though, thinking that it would never happen, but here was his chance. Harry decided to take it.

"Alright, Draco, why don't you dance with me and we'll see what happens." Harry asked as a new song started up.

Draco smirked lightly and held out his hand to Harry, who took it and followed Draco on to the dance floor.

By the time the third song started, Harry knew that no matter what happened tonight he would be well ravished and no man would ever be able to please Harry as well as Draco. After all, it's a well known fact that a man's dancing shows how good they are in bed.

Draco smirked as he started to kiss Harry's neck, biting and nibbling on occasion.

"_Draco_." Harry moaned out, as a sensitive spot on his neck was found. "Just take me to your place, _please_."

"Begging already, Harry? Of course I do have that effect on people, but sure let us go to _your_ place and dive into the most beautiful sin." Draco said with a smirk.

Harry quickly apparated them straight to his bedroom, uncaring how wanton he may appear in doing so. The layout of the room surprised Draco. It was painted in dark forest green with a black, king sized bed placed in the middle. The room gave the impression of security and power, while the furniture around had been strategically placed pictures on it to show of the love this man had. It looked like it came straight from a housing magazine.

"Get naked and get on the bed, Malfoy." Harry whispered as he removed the last of his clothing, leaving his standing near the door in all his glory. His body was exactly what Draco liked, well defined muscles that tormented the eyes, broader shoulders that led to a narrow waist, with a perfectly round butt following behind. Hell, even Harry's cock was what Draco liked. At what Draco guessed was three inches wide and seven inches long it looked perfect for his mouth and hands.

"_Now _Malfoy." Harry demanded, and Draco happily obliged turning his demand in to a strip tease that only added to the lust in Harry's eyes, and the hardness of Harry's cock.

"Don't tease." Harry hissed, the noise going straight to Draco's cock and making him only too eager to obey.

When Draco was stripped naked, he climbed on to the bed and laid on top of Harry and pressed his lips against the other mans. The kiss started off light but grew heavier until Harry rolled them over so that he was now on top of Draco.

"I am not one of your other fucks, I do not want to lie in ecstasy, I want to ride you. And I always get my way." Harry hissed with something close to the Malfoy smirk playing at his lips.

"Whatever you say, Potter." Draco replied, giving in so that it could get to the point where Harry was too lost to remember this dominant side of himself.

"It's Harry, if we're doing this then its Harry."

"Harry." Draco said softly waiting for Harry to start to begin again.

Harry shifted downward so he was lying between Draco's legs, with his hard cock right near Harry's lips.

"Lube?" Harry whispered.

Draco reached over to the night stand and tossed him a clear tube. Harry coated three of his finger on his left hand and ran one of them over his own entrance as he grasped Draco's cock with his other hand and let his mouth slowly close over the head.

He swirled his tongue around the head as let his index finger slip into his hole. The more turned on he got by the movements of his own finger the more of Draco's cock he took into his own mouth.

Harry slipped a second and third finger into his anus and started to moan around Draco's cock, the vibrations of which made Draco groan until finally it was too much for Draco to take.

"If you don't stop soon Potter, I won't be able to fuck you like you so wantonly want." Draco grunted as he pulled Harry's mouth gently away from his cock.

Harry smiled a seductive smile up at Draco, a smile Draco couldn't help but find beautiful. He squirted some of the lube on to his hand and then pulled Draco in to a bruising kiss as he spread the lube over Draco's cock.

"You're just going to relax tonight, Draco. I'm going to ride you. And I want you moaning." Harry said huskily, sending a shiver down Draco's spine.

"As I said, I am not your other fucks. You cock may be in my arse, but I will not lie back. You're my whore, my play toy, for tonight." With that said, Harry slowly lowered himself on to Draco's cock.

"Shit, Potter. How are you still so tight?" Draco groaned.

"I usually top. Now do you want to have a conversation or…" Harry trialed off as he lifted his hips just slightly before taking Draco even further in.

Draco moaned as his cock became fully sheathed in to Harry. Harry sped up his movements, until he was jack hammering himself on Draco's cock.

"I told you to call me Harry!" He hissed angrily, half of the sentence coming out in Parseltongue. As the words escaped his mouth, Harry saw his mistake. Parseltongue had a nasty habit of bringing people to completion long before Harry was ready for them. So with one last slam of his hips, Harry stopped moving.

"What are you doing, Harry?" Draco whispered.

"This." Harry whispered in a tender voice right before kissing him. The kiss was slow and tender, with a passion and heat that Draco had never felt before. Draco's tongue slowly slid into Harry's mouth and their tongues battled for dominance in a slow dance. Draco completely forgot everything around him but the smell, taste, and feeling of Harry, until Harry started to move his hips up and down again. This time though, it was at a slow and sensual pace. A pace, Draco couldn't help think, that lovers must use.

Draco opened his eyes at this thought. Was this what making love felt like?

Before he could find an answer Harry opened his brilliant green eyes and moaned, as Draco's cock brushed his prostate. Green eyes that were filled with such tenderness, joy, and a hidden hint of love. Starring in to those eyes, Draco let himself lose control. He let himself give in to the feelings and sensations around him. The tightness of Harry around his cock, the feeling of Harry's tongue against his own, the taste, the smells, and the beautiful sight of opened green eyes. With a few more pumps both Harry and Draco were coming together, screaming each other's names.

* * *

The sun rose in the morning and Harry tried to not think about the fact that after such an amazing night, he was alone in the bed. He didn't know how long he could pretend that this was a normal morning, that nothing had happened to make this morning different, that when he opened his eyes to see the dawn he wouldn't be filled with disappointment.

With a heavy sigh, Harry rolled over and opened his eyes. His arm found a hard body lying next to him, while his eyes found a pair of surprised and unguarded eyes starring back at him.

"Hi." Draco whispered unsurely. "I hope you don't mind that I stayed… I've never done this before."

A smile crept up over Harry's face. He leaned in an pressed a gentle kiss against Draco's lips. "I'm thrilled you stayed." He whispered.

"I wanted to see what the dawning of this beautiful day would look like in this room." Draco said with a grin. "I mean, this room is very different then it was last night."

"Well if you stick around long enough, you maybe able to see what the entire house looks like through out the day." Harry said with a unsure smile. Why was he trying to get this cold man to become his lover?

Draco stared into Harry's eyes for a second and then smiled. "Well Harry, I would be honoured to have a tour of your home, but first can we get some tea? You should learn now that I don't function well in the morning without a cup of tea."

And with that Harry and Draco woke to find the dawning of every beautiful day with each other.

* * *

The song can be found at** http:// www. /watch ?v=3iOLhTDNsTI **for all of those who want to listen to it (minus the spaces, of course).

Thank you and please review.

-Attention Deficit

-Laura


End file.
